The Truth about Dr Watson
by Tears Of Youth
Summary: What is the good doctor hiding? Would it change their friendship if Holmes knew? Rating may change. Chapters 3,4,5 reposted!
1. Chapter 1 & 2

The Truth About Watson  
By: Tears of Youth, Beta(ed) by Haley Macrae

Disclaimer: We don't own Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 1 - Watson's Secret

"Elementary, my dear Watson," boasted Sherlock Holmes one evening in the sitting room of Baker Street. He had just solved a nearly impossible case and, as was his nature, delighted in relaying it to his dear Boswell. Watson, of course, praised him as highly as ever; even appeared to be amazed at his genius. After reading and listening to each other in friendly silence for over a hour, the two friends retired to their rooms.

Closing her bedroom door, the Doctor slipped into a nightdress of pastel blue, first undoing the cords which bound up her breasts.

She had a sudden urge to wear a dress tomorrow, but quickly quashed it. She hadn't worn a dress in almost ten years. 'Things were so different back then,' she mused morosely, her mind's eye slipping backward. She remembered the time where she was known as Lilith Watson, only child of Dr. John Watson.

'I used to watch my father all the time, taking care of the sick, even those who could never pay. He was loved by everyone. When he became ill, though, no one could help him. He was the only doctor for miles and died before any doctor could see him.'

The memory of her father dying still weighed heavily on her. It had spurred her on in this great charade--what made her want to follow in her father's footsteps.

'The medical field is still a man's world,' she thought almost bitterly as she caught a glance of her suit in the mirror, 'Which made me what I am today'.

As she hung the suit in her wardrobe, she spied an old photograph-- sitting on the vanity. It was taken after the Adventure of the Speckled Band.

"Sherlock," she sighed, picking up the picture and tracing a finger over the shape of his head.

'Do you see the real me, Sherlock? Do you realize that I'm a woman?' she pondered, setting the photo back down.

Lilith often wondered if he knew the truth. If he did, why did he let her stay? It seemed impossible to consider that Holmes didn't realize that "he" was a she. After all--this was Sherlock Holmes. The same Sherlock Holmes who could see through the best disguise of the King of Bohemia. What could prevent him from seeing the charade his friend was involved in?

Sighing, she turned down the lamp and slipped into bed, resigned to dream about, perhaps, a day when she would be Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

After yet another successful case, Sherlock Holmes retired to his room to consider yet another mystery; his friend Watson.  
  
He often spent his nights like this, thinking about his dearest, and no doubt only, friend. Holmes knew Watson was hiding something from him, but the what and why always seemed to elude him.

He never probed Watson, for Holmes had a secret of his own. After some little time in thought, Holmes came to the conclusion he was deeply in love with his closest friend.

He came to the conclusion only recently, when he realized that the amount of time his beloved Boswell and Inspector Lestrade were spending together began to irritate and annoy him. He deduced it as jealousy, not just of Lestrade but anyone who might steal Watson away.

There were other clues as well. The fact that he feared for Watson's safety, so much so that most of the time he did not allow Watson to help him in his cases as much now, was chief among them.

As with any new love, there were many questions to be the Doctor return his feelings?

Being a moral man, would he even consider it?

Slipping into bed, Holmes waited for sleep to overtake him, and dream of the beautiful Doctor.

Chapter 2

After a long night filled with dreams of being called Dr. Holmes, Watson came down to breakfast to see, as usual, her friend already finished eating. " You're up early Holmes," she observed, taking her place at the table, "A new case?" " A minor piece of business, Watson, I shall be home by lunch," replied Holmes with a whippish grin, snatching his hat and coat.  
  
" Holmes..."she began, but he was gone. 'What that was all about,' mused Lilith as she ate, 'Well, looks like I won't see him until later. Wait...he wouldn't have a case without telling me, would he? Maybe... maybe he has a lady friend.... Oh, gracious no. Stupid to even think such a thing. Sherlock Holmes is a cold and calculating machine. He has no use for females or the softer feelings involving them.'

Outside, Holmes hailed a hansom and began the journey to the train station, which would take him to York, and the scene of the theft of an important treaty. As the hansom made its way through London, the Great Detective's mind turned again toward his friend. 'I can't let him know about this case. It's far too dangerous for him to be involved,' Holmes told himself as the streets flashed by. 'One day he will realize why I don't want him involved with my cases so much anymore. When that day comes, I shall have to let him know the truth and then, he'll leave me. Why not, after all.... even as odd, eccentric, and generally "unique" as I am, such a relationship won't be tolerated. He deserves a chance to be with someone who he might claim as his own in public as well as private. He deserves to be with someone who will give him all the love and affection he deserves.' Sighing in resigination, Holmes paid the cabman and waited for his train.

After breakfast, Watson was about to sit down with the newspaper when the bell rang. Mrs. Hudson had gone shopping, which left her to answer it. When she opened the door, a tall, fit man gazed back at her in shock.

"Lily?"


	2. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm reposting these chapters now that they are betaed. Thanks to Haley for beta-ing.

Read and Review plz!

A/N2: Thanks to all who reviewed. To Terriah: I would like to know more about England, my email address is on my author page.

The Truth About Dr. Watson

Chapter Three

"Lily?"

Lilith's Watson's eyes widen in recognition and surprise as they met an all-too familiar pair of blue ones. Her voice caught in her throat, and it was several moments before she managed to speak.

"Michael?" she half-whispered, placing a slender hand on the door frame.

The young man from her past strode past her retreating form, half mad with rage and the other unbelieveably glad to see her again.

"What's going on? Why are you dressed like this?" he finally demanded in a measured volume.

"Michael, I ..." she began, but was cut off with a stern gesture from the other.

"Everyone thinks you're dead!" he half-snapped at her.

"Lilith Watson is," she said quietly.

There was a beat while Michael absorbed this.

"I'm Dr. John Watson now," she said, feeling her cheeks redden slightly.

Michael finally sighed and desperately wanted to throw himself into a chair. As it was, he ran a hand through his hair, and they wordlessly shut the sitting room door, which had opened somehow during their interview, and was quickly shut again.

"What happened Lily?" Michael asked, eying the woman he thought died 10 years ago.

"Let's sit down and I will let tell you," said Lilith patiently, gesturing to a comfortable space on the settee.

She told him everything--left nothing out.

"You managed to fool Sherlock Holmes!" he exclaimed when she was finished, delighted with the entire prospect of it all.

"Yes," she replied sadly, "but what happens when he finds out? I value his friendship. Besides, if he kicks me out, where would I go?"

Michael looked at her shrewdly, one eyebrow cocked. In that moment, Lilith knew that he wasn't buying it.

"Just his friendship? I noticed you seem to worry more about what he thinks than where you would live."

Sighing she admitted defeat and lowered her eyes.

"I care about him, even love him, but he doesn't care for love. He sees it as a useless emotion."

Michael wrapped his arms around her in comforting embrace, and she did not shy away.

A sudden click startled them, and they turned towards the door to see none other than the aforementioned Sherlock Holmes staring back at them.

I'm not sure who Michael is, but I'm going on the assumption he's a former lover or something. Hope you like!  
Haley

The Truth about Dr. Watson

Chapter Four

Michael and Lilith, suddenly jumped apart and stared at Holmes rather guiltly. Both of them did not dare meet his eyes. Lilith felt the flush on her cheeks and almost heard Michael's frustration.

The silence seemed to grow louder until Lily cleared her throat and said, " Holmes, this is my friend, Michael Answorthe. We haven't seen each other for a while and were catching up."

Michael picked up wonderfully, putting on his most gracious character and genial persona.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, I was originally sent here to engage you on behalf of my employer," Michael said as he stood up, " I haven't seen-- uh--John since before the war."

Holmes' sharp eyes seem to narrow slightly as he said, "Of course. Well, do sit down and tell us the facts."

As Michael told him of his employer, Mr. Chesterfied's failing health, and the hypothesis that he was slowly being poisoned, Holmes' mind raced on a different matter--one much more personal.

'Something's wrong with this picture,' Holmes thought, looking at Michael, 'something I can't place my finger on. I come home to see this man and my Watson hugging. Watson looked guilty and embrassed--Answorthe looks worried. What's missing from this puzzle?'

'No,' Holmes thought, an idea suddenly forming in his head, 'No that can't be right. It fits the clues--the fatcs--but it can't be! This man can't have been Watson's lover?'

'Wait,' that cold, calculating mind retorted, 'You yourself have always said it is a capitial mistake to form theories in advance on the facts.'

He was calmer now, but Holmes could feel a skin of ice forming around himself. It seeped into his voice as well.

"You may tell your Mr. Chesterfield that we shall be on the 8:15 for Manchester tomorrow morning, and that all his fears shall soon be laid to rest."

Michael stood, relieved for both his employer and himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure he will be most grateful," Michael said, heading for the door.

" I'm sure. Good day, Mr. Answorthe," Holmes replied tersely, dismissing him with the wave of a long hand.

"Goodbye John,"Michael said, smiling at Watson, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Michael, and have a safe trip," Lilith replied, smiling faintly.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to see Holmes looking at her, but she quickly adverted his eyes.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' she thought grimly.

I am using the names Lilith and Lily interchangebly. Hope that's okay.

Haley

The Truth About Dr. Watson

Chapter Four

'This is going to be a long day,' Lily thought as she watched the scenery pass. Holmes stared straight ahead, expressionless.

'I wonder what he's thinking,' she thought anxiously, glancing at him. 'Normally, he is like a bloodhound on the scent during a case. I can read him well enough most of the time, but I can't read him at all now.'

She couldn't help but sigh a little, guilt battling with worry in her mind.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Despite his expressionless face, Holmes' mind was whirling. Though his methods were against creating a thoery before having all the facts, his brain was grasping at straws.

'If they have been friends for a long time, why hasn't Watson mention him before?' he wondered, 'and if they are merely friends, why did Watson look so bloody guilty? Unless the relationship is more than it should be. It's considered illegal by English law and immoral by the Church. Is that why he never mentioned it? He thought I would condemn him? He should know I would never do that.'

Sighing, he stole a glance at Watson and thought, 'You should know better. I love you more than a brother.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

They arrived in Manchester two hours later, and greeted by a jovial Michael at the station.

"Good morning," he said, "uh--John--Mr. Holmes. Lord Chesterfield sent me to fetch you."

As the carriage moved down the dirt road, Michael broke the silence by telling them about the history of the Chesterfields. Lily was only half listening, focused on Holmes' body langauge. He seemed to stiffen when he saw Michael at the train station. An almost happy thought crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it as very unlikely.

'He couldn't be jealous...'

'Get the facts before creating a theory,' her own logical brain shot back. Lilith sighed. This mess was beginning to give her a headache.

After forever it seemed, the carriage pulled up to a large, stately British coutry house.

"Welcome to Chesterfield Manor," Michael said with a note of pride.


	3. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Own nothing but my imagination.

A/N: **Anozira**: Thank you for that glowing review.

The Truth about Dr. Watson

Chapter Four

They suddenly jumped apart and stared at Holmes rather guiltly. Lily felt her face grow hot and Michael looked worried.

The silence seem to grow louder until Lily broke it with, " Holmes, this is my friend Michael Answorthe. We haven't seen each other for a while and were catching up."

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, I was original sent here to speak to you on behalf of my employer," Michael said, as he stood up, " I haven't seen uh John since before the war."

Holmes' sharp eyes seem to narrow slightly as he said, "Of course. Well, do sit down and tell us about your employer."

As Michael told Holmes of his employer's failing health and his belief that someone was slowly poisoning him (the employer), Holmes' mind raced on a different matter. Something's wrong with this picture, Holmes thought, looking at Michael, something I can't place my finger on. I come home to see this man and my Watson hugging. Watson looks guilty and embrassed and Answorthe looks worried. What's missing from this puzzle.

No, Holmes thought, an idea suddenly forming in his head, no that can't be right. Yet it fits the clues but it can't be! This man can't have been Watson's lover!

Wait, he thought, trying to calm himself down, you can't make up theories until you have all the evidence. Though, he had calmed down, Holmes couldn't help but let a bit of coldness into his voice when he said, " I think we should talk to your employer. I believe a 8:15 train leaves for Manchester in the morning. We shall be on it."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure Mr. Chesterfield will be ever grateful," Michael said, getting up to leave. " I'm sure. Good day, Mr. Answorthe," Holmes replied, dismissing him.

" Bye John,"Michael said, smiling at her, "I shall see you tomorrow,"

"Good bye Michael, have a safe trip," She called to him as he left.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to Holmes looking at her, but he quickly adverted his eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day, she thought.


	4. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.

The truth about Dr. Watson

Chapter Four

This is going to be a long day, Lily thought, as she watched the scenery pass by. Holmes stared straight ahead, expressionless.

I wonder what he's thinking, she thought, glancing at him. Normally, he is like a bloodhound on a scent during one of his cases. I can read him well most of the time, but I can't read him at all now.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Despite his expressionless face, Holmes' mind was whirling. Though his methods were against creating a thoery before having all the facts, his brain was grasping at straws. If they have been friends for a long time, why haven't Watson mention him before? he thought, and if they are merely friends, why did Watson look guilty? Unless the relationship is more than it should be. Its considered illegal by English law and immoral by the church. Is that why he never mentioned it? He thought I would condemn him? He should know I would never do that.

Sighing, he stole a glance at Watson and thought, You should know better. I love you more than a brother.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

They arrived in Manchester two hours later, greeted by Michael at the station. "Good morning," he said, "uh John and Mr. Holmes. Lord Chesterfield sent me to pick you up."

As the charraige moved down the dirt road, Michael broke the silence by telling them about the history of the Chesterfields. Lily was only half listening, she more focused on Holmes' body langauge. He seemed to stiffen when he saw Michael at the train station. A thought crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it. He couldn't be jealous, she thought, get the facts before creating a thoery.

After forever it seemed, the charriage pulled up to a large manor. "Welcome to Chesterfield Manor," Michael said.

TBC

A/N2: I know there is a Manchester in England, but I have no idea how far it is from London.


	5. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I don't own Holmes or Watson, just Michael and Lord Chesterfield

A/N: not betaed

The Truth about Dr. Watson

Chapter Five

"Lord Chesterfield is in his study," Michael said as they entered the house, "He has been anxious to speak to you." as have I , he added silently. He couldn't understand why the old man thought he was being poisoned, but it wasn't his job to evaluate the lord's sanity.

Looking around, Lily noticed the priceless works of art, the expensive rugs and the crystal chandelier. This isn't a home, she thought, it's a museum.

Holmes was also studying their surrounds, but his mind was split between two subjects. He wondered if these artworks were originals but at the same time he was contemplating a different problem. Every time Answorthe said John, he hesitates, he thought, why? It's like he has to remember to call him (John) that.

As Michael led the way to the study, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, like someone was staring at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out of the corner of his eye. Lily was looking at a Chinese painting and Holmes was glancing at a small statue of Bubbha. I must be getting paranoid, he thought.

When Michael's eyes moved to the front, Holmes stared at the back of his head again.

"Lord Chesterfield," Michael announced their arrival, " Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson are here."

He rose up slowly to greet them. Lord Chesterfield was a stocky man with white hair and tan skin. He was slightly shorter than Holmes with piercing blue eyes. He seems compent to me, Lily thought.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, so good of you gentlemen to come," Lord Chesterfield said, shaking their hands in turn.

"What seems to be the problem, Lord Chesterfield?" Holmes said once they sat down. Lord Chesterfield told them about how he has been suffering from a strange illness for several months. He has never been sick before a day in his life and was worried someone was trying to poison him.

After speaking to him for a while, Holmes took a look around the house. Michael and Lily strolled though the garden and caught up.

"So, how have you been?"Lily asked Michael. He told her about how he went to Oxford at first but found out it wasn't for him. So he became an assistant and secretary to Lord Chesterfield.

"But enough about me," he said, changing the subject, "You have bigger problems." "I know,"she sighed , "but what can I do?" Sitting down at a bench, she continue , " I just can't tell him. He won't understand." " If he really is your friend, he will accept it," Michael said, sitting next to her.

Nearby, a shadowy figure was eavesdropping, inwardly nervous. I knew it, he has a secret, the figure thought. He was about to step away when Lily realized someone was there.

"Who's there?" she called out.

The figure stepped into view, to reveal Holmes. "What can't you tell me?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed. Sorry about the long wait.

The Truth about Dr. Watson

Chapter Six

Lily turned pale and looked as if she was going to faint. Michael gently steaded, worry and his face. Holmes' face remained expressionless but he was suffering. Is this when he says that he's with Answorthe? Holmes thought, I don't care, I need my best friend!

Taking a deep breath, Lily began, " I'm sorry, Holmes, but ... I've been lying to you since we met. I'm not John Watson." WHAT? Holmes thought, "I'm actually Lily Jade Watson, his daughter."

Holmes stared at her, this was the first time his brilliant mind ever shut down but not for long. He slowly turned to look at Michael who stared him down.

"Explain," he whispered, but they both heard him.

So they did. After a stumbling start, Lily finally told him about her childhood, her father's death and how she has been incognito for ten years. Holmes just listened intently without saying anything. When she was finished, she looked at him waiting for the ax to fall.

He looked at her and said, quietly, "So, you are not lovers?" She looked at him in shock. That's it! she thought. "You're not going to kick me out?" she asked, still a little fearful.

"Kick you out? I thought you were going to tell me that Ashworthe was your lover and that you were going to move out. I can't work without you," Holmes whispered. "Why?" was all she could say.

"I love you," he said, putting his hand to her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she took a deep breath and kissed him. After several minutes, they pulled apart and she whispered, "I love you, too."

Eight Years Later

"Elizabeth, Nathan, dinner is ready," their mother called out to them. The children run to the table and sat down. "Mum, when is Dad coming home?" Elizabeth asked. "Soon my dear," her mother answered. Just then a shadow fell across the doorway. "There he is," she said, smiling at her husband. "Hello, darling," he said, kissing Lily. "Hello, dear,"she replied, kiss Holmes on the cheek.

The End

A/N: I like this ending but it could probably have been better. Read and Review Plz!


End file.
